


The things that we hide

by creaphen



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaphen/pseuds/creaphen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't know what he was doing.<br/>Not anymore. Not after the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things that we hide

Steve didn't know what he was doing, not anymore, not after the ice. Days passed, and everything he did was a blur. Nothing but a routine of a well oiled machine. 

He supposed that he was doing this for all the innocent people who otherwise would have died if he wasn't there. He's been doing it for the rest of the Avengers. Leading them in battle. Putting the responsibility onto himself. Taking one for the team. 

But, sometimes, all the stress, all the pressure, it caught up to him. He was still adjusting to the 21st century, after all. 

So even though it hurt, even though all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and lay there, he marched on. Kept a bright smile on his face and did the things that were expected of him.

So Steve fights bravely, sacrifices himself heroically for hundreds of people who didn't know anything past the shield and and the helmet and all that was Captain America.

Not that they usually bothered to dig into his history, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Un beta'ed. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
